A Cold Sensation that Warmed my Heart
by unclejoex3
Summary: what if Minato didn't meet Musubi as his first Sekirei? what if his first was some one else and a bit more odd? what if he decided to become stronger just for her? some one who was lost before who knows nothing of love. a more serious love story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: alright this is my first crack at a Sekirei fan fic. I plan on focusing on a character that most would not suspect some one would use since they are not one of the main characters. But regardless she is my favorite character even though we didn't see her much in the anime or manga. I think I can write a pretty good romance story about her and our main male protagonist. I want to focus a little bit more on the romance than the action. I'm open to ideas and since there aren't too many people writing for this manga I figure I could use all the help I can get. I'll try to update often.

* * *

Minato's POV:

I was taking a little walk in the park. The moon was almost full. It looks really pretty shining as bright as it is. I could read a book under it. But there aren't any stars out. Not like you could see them in a city like this. Not too many people walking at this time of night. That's good; it's a lot quieter this way. But there are some couples holding hands, some couples not holding hands, and couples who couldn't get to a bed fast enough. I find it a bit disgusting but I guess I'm just jealous. It must be nice to have a girlfriend. My chances are next to nothing.

I needed time to think. Well, I guess I either need time or I have too much since I failed my entrance exam again. Mom was really mad at me, but I'm thinking it was more of a disappointment to her really. She knows I can do the work; I'm smart enough every one knows that. But it is hard to tell sometimes. I take forever to answer a question I already know the answer to. The test is easy enough if it tests my knowledge, but I find that I always question myself. Why? I don't know. It doesn't help my situation though. My mother is wiring my money for now and I don't have a job. She cut my allowance in half. Talk about lighting a fire under my butt.

The neon lights are nice but they don't let you escape your own mind completely. They only trick you for a moment but you never come to peace with the world. Since it's a city, you can see a lot of other people's problems. You can see it on their faces. Then there are the problems of society. But some people don't feel like it's their problem. Idiots. If it's not your problem, then you don't belong in society. Maybe it's best if we keep dreaming. Maybe some one will do something about it then. You can't really dream in a city like Tokyo, not innocently anyway. I'd prefer the star lit skies better. It's easier to dream that way. I've only seen it once though. We took a vacation to the country side. I'd like to go there again, maybe with some friends. Got to get some friends.

They would call me crazy if I told them this world didn't seem real to me. I wonder who 'they' are though. I just don't think people are in tune with reality. They probably just forced themselves to accept a life of meaninglessness. Doing the same thing over and over again. It means nothing. A world where you can breathe freely and enjoy the clean air. It almost makes you feel pure. If you talk to just about anyone living in a busy city like this, they would tell you living a life of simplicity is impossible. They would look at you like you were crazy. What's so great about this world anyway? Whatever, a ronnin like me shouldn't have to worry about that sort of thing. I need to find work and then focus on getting in to a college…….. What's this?

Sitting there alone, on a park bench, there is a woman. That wouldn't seem abnormal, if it weren't for the fact that she was almost completely naked. All she had on was a button down shirt that wasn't even buttoned. It didn't look like it belonged to her; it was too big; I presume it belongs to a man. What is she doing there like that? It looks like she was kicked out by her lover perhaps? I don't know, it's best not to be presumptuous. Why are people just walking past her as if they don't notice? Could they be thinking that she is some kind of hooker? Maybe they just think it has nothing to do with them. I suppose that's true, no one has any obligation to help some stranger. People just pass by as if she doesn't exist. She looks really lonely. Why is it that she can stand out to me but be invisible to the rest of the world? Some might call that fate I guess. I don't like buying into that kind of crap. I can't just stand here and do nothing can I? I can't believe what I'm about to do. I'm walking up to her.

Up close I can see she is absolutely beautiful. Breathe taking; time just seems to stand still around her. The world around her and me doesn't seem to exist. Her hair is almost white but slightly dull, almost like a really pale, light beige. Her assets are larger than anything I have ever seen. But the most noticeable thing is that tattoo on her forehead. Some thing that resembles a bird like creature, feathers and dots surround it, and a ying and yang symbol. I have to admit though; there is a level of cuteness it seems to bring to her face. I wonder how long I've been standing here in front of her. If I just stand here forever, she'll think I'm a pervert. I decide to speak, my voice holding a sense of curiosity more than concern.

"Excuse me, I know it is none of my business, but, what are you doing here alone?" I ask, hoping for an answer, but almost expecting no response from her. She looked more lost to me; abandoned. My expectations were almost met until she turned her head slightly to me. She doesn't look me in the eye.

"I… have no place to go." She says to me after she turns her head down facing the ground. I almost believe my suspicions are almost confirmed. I decide to sit down next to her, since I know she won't look up at me again.

"I don't mean to pry but, why don't you have any place to go?" I try to sound careful, knowing that there is a boundary that surrounds every stranger in any conversation. But I feel as if I crossed almost all of them. She doesn't look at me, but still turns her head just slightly in my direction.

"I was seen as being… useless… and a failure. I wasn't needed by them, and they… got rid of me." She spoke softly, hesitantly, but her voice was firm. I didn't expect that kind of an answer. It was a bit more serious than just a break up with a boyfriend. But the end result is almost the same. Who are 'they'? I wanted to know. But I don't think that's what's important right now. I wanted to question her further.

"You have no one you can stay with? Even for just a little while?" It sounded like a cross of being hopeful and a state of disbelief. I wanted to prompt for an optimistic perspective. Like not all hope is lost. But I am failing miserably.

"No." She answers me simply. It was so certain to her, and it made me believe it too. I tilt my head to get a better look at her. She isn't crying and she hasn't been. She doesn't even have shoes on her feet. How long has she been like this? How long has she been alone? I don't know why, but I couldn't stand the look on her face. Part of me pitied her, but some parts were irritated by her.

I stand up and she looks away, as if she thought that I was simply going to leave. But instead I walk around the bench and much to her surprise; I place my jacket around her shoulders. "It's cold out tonight, you could catch a cold." I almost sound cool, I think to myself. She wraps the jacket around her and I barely hear her whisper a 'thank you'. It seemed so insignificant to me though. She needs more than just a jacket. She needs clothes, a roof over her head and food. This is all I can do for her though. This is all I can do right? It feels wrong though. "Take care of yourself." I say. I feel like an idiot saying that. I silently wish her good luck, and I take my leave and head for home.

But I couldn't get more than ten feet before something else practically demanded my attention. I could see the blinding headlights of a car shine the path in front of me coming from behind. What the hell is this? A short haired guy about my age steps out of the care headed for the direction of the women I was just talking to. He isn't alone at all. A number of men are out too, but only two follow him. One of them has a katana at his side. I'm assuming that he is some king of body guard. I didn't like the look of this. The shortest of the group, who I assume is the leader, moves in closer to that woman. I don't know why and I can't explain it nor believe it, but I don't think these people are friendly in any way. Trouble can't be too far being.

I step in and interrupt. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I try to put on a strong face, one that demanded authority, but I have never been able to do that before, why would that change now? It's obvious that he doesn't take me seriously, but his body guard took one step forward. My body tenses up, but the short guy stops him.

"My name is Hayato Mikogami," he says with a 'nice guy' smile, "I'm just conducting a bit of business with a friend of mine. No need to worry, I'm no one suspicious." Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. I'm sure of it now, he can't be trusted. No matter how you try to slice, nothing good can come out of an atmosphere like this.

"Sorry, but you see, my sister here," I look at the women sitting on the bench, she doesn't even look like she's listening, "she has had a really bad day. She called me before and she told me she needed help. Whatever business you have with her can wait." I'm surprised how well that came out. The woman looks up at me. Her facial expression doesn't change, but I can't shake the feeling that she thinks I'm crazy. Apparently 'they don't take me seriously either. Some them crack a smile as if they were about to burst out laughing, others turn as if knowingly; I had no grasp on the situation at hand.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long. We'll take good care of your 'sister'" He says. I knew it. They didn't believe she was actually my sister. We look nothing alike. The one holding the katana takes another step forward; now I'm really sweating bullets.

"Please, now is not the best time okay?" I move one foot back. I turn to the woman again with a pleading look on my face trying to get her to play along. "Let's go now okay sis?" I extend my hand with an unconvincing smile on my face. It was a really short moment I think. Or maybe it was an eternity. I feel like they're waiting for me to realize how ridiculous I look in this situation. But to my disbelief, and more like an eternity, the woman takes my hand. She gets to her feet still holding onto the jacket I gave her. "Good-bye now." I take a short bow to be polite and add to the whole illusion of pretending that nothing is wrong.

They are as astonished as I am and the man wielding the katana makes just the slightest movement before I turn the other direction and run in the other direction, all the while holding the woman's hand and making her keep up with me. I almost here something about forgetting about us for now, but I'm focused on getting out of here as fast as I can. I'm worried they'll come after us later, but I force myself to forget about it. I almost try to even forget that I had the woman's hand in my own; I even try to forget I met her tonight. I try to pretend everything that happened tonight was just a dream. But I know it isn't. It is very much real.

* * *

Back at my apartment, I finally realize exactly what had just happened and the situation I'm in now. I brought back a strange woman to my apartment, and my landlord said I'm not supposed to have women here. I take a quick glance at her, she's still naked. She's still just as silent as she was when I met her. I hope she doesn't think I'm just some pervert who abducted her. Wait… is that what I did? Did I seriously just kidnap her just now? No I don't think that's completely true. I didn't tell her where we were going but she did come with me on her own right? Yeah, otherwise she wouldn't give me her hand before. Wow look at me, trying to think of anyway possible to make sure I don't look like a bad guy. I try to catch my breath.

"Sorry about that." I say as I look up at her slightly. She's still naked other than the shirt and jacket so I can't really look at her. Of coarse she is still naked, I didn't give her any clothes yet. Maybe I enjoy seeing her like this… I try to shake that thought out of my head. "Give me a minute, I'll go get some clothes for you to were." I blurt it out quickly and ran to my room in search of clothes. I choose to give her a pair of sweet pants since they're baggy, and a heavy sweat shirt as well. It's more like a hoodie; I'm hoping it doesn't hug her assets too tightly. I figure she doesn't really want to remember all the things she's been through, I guess that includes the shirt she's wearing right now. It hits me all of a sudden; I don't even know her name.

I head back out and I see her sitting on the small couch, in the same position I found her on the park bench. Is she scared? Afraid? I don't know. This woman is full of mysteries. I hand her the clothes and turn around so she can put them on. "Sorry, I live alone right now and these are the only things I can give you right now. I'll try and see if I can get my sister to bring you some of her clothes." That's what I say, but I'm thinking that my sister's clothes are too small for this woman, especially around the chest. I still need to ask for her name. "By the way, my name is Minato, Sahashi Minato. May I ask for your name?" I try to be as polite as possible. She still doesn't look like she is going to open up to me anytime soon. My back is still turned to her since I don't know whether or not she has finished changing her clothes. I tense up as I feel her place her hands on shoulders. I can feel place her head on the back of my neck. But what really has my heart pounding are her breasts on my back; they're really soft.

"Akizu," I hear her whisper, "My name is… Akizu." 'Akizu' huh? It sounds a little weird, but it's still a nice name. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but I guess it felt nice. I think a hug would have meant a little more. But neither of us can really bring ourselves to do that.

"You must be hungry Akizu." I say, trying to practice saying her name. "I'll make something for you, just wait on the couch I'll bring it to you okay?" she nods her head and go into the kitchen to find something in my refrigerator. All I have are leftovers from last night's dinner. I feel bad I can't make her something fresh, but I can't do anything about it right now. I put the food in the microwave and wait for it to heat up. When it's ready I grab a fork and head out to the living room. I hand her the food and she accepts it gladly. "Sorry it's not very good. All I have are leftovers from last night's dinner." She shakes her head.

"It's… okay. Thank you." She says to me. Her voice is soft as always. She seems so withdrawn. We sit in an uncomfortable silence. All I'm really doing is waiting for her to finish. I want to ask her more questions but I don't want to bother her while she is eating. I fell like I bothered her enough already though. I feel weird just sitting here next to her and I fidget too much. I decide to get up and call my sister now even though I know it's late. When I get up I see her stop eating and turn her head towards me. Was she afraid that I was just going to leave? Did she not want me to leave her side? What is going through her head right now?

"I'm just going to call my sister now to see about those clothes. I'll be right back. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I try to assure her. It's not like I would go anywhere. This is my apartment.

I try to call my sister and I got lucky. She picked up but she was dead tired. I didn't even realize it. It's passed two o'clock in the morning. When I asked her about the clothes she asked me if I had some kind of fetish or something. I tied to frantically explain to her why I needed the clothes. But I couldn't explain to her it was for a woman I found half naked in the park. I lie and tell her it's for some fashion/modeling agency. If it weren't so late my sister would have never had believed me. She said she would take care of it and try to get the clothes to me tomorrow afternoon. She hung up right after that.

That's one problem solved. But I only have one futon to sleep on. I'm going to have to sleep on the floor; the couch isn't big enough for me to sleep on comfortably. I grab the futon and take it out into the living room. The only other room I have in this apartment besides the bathroom is a room I use to study in. the floor is cluttered with books and there is no way I'm going to clean it all up tonight.

When I get to living the living room Akizu is already done with her food. I notice she already put it in the sink and is waiting for me on the couch. "I only have one futon. You can use it to sleep on."

"Where will you sleep?" she asks looking up directly at me for the first time. This is the first time I see her face this clearly. The first time I have looked into her eyes since we met. She is beautiful. I almost forget to answer her question.

"I'll sleep on the floor. Don't worry about it. I don't usually get much sleep anyway. I'll be fine for tonight okay?" I put a smile on my face to reassure her. It wasn't really a lie anyway. I usually fall asleep at my desk anyway so it didn't matter to me. She nodded and I laid out the futon on the floor. We were both tired. I went back to get a blanket for her. "Here you go. I guess I'll se you in the morning then." I say it a little uncomfortably, as if I ran out of things to say. That wasn't true though. I had my questions to ask. But I had tomorrow to do that. I'll let her sleep for now. She nods her head in response in lays down under the covers.

I lay down next to futon with just a small blanket underneath me and a pillow for my head. It was really late. I was tired but for some reason it took me a while to finally fall asleep. I can't stand staying up like this. I start feeling delirious around this time of night. I actually imagine Akizu moving over to me and wrapping one arm around my waist. I imagine her holding her body close to mine, her breasts pressed against my back. Like that would ever happen. But then again, Akizu is a really weird woman.

* * *

A/N: that's the end of chapter one. Akizu is actually one of my favorite characters even though we don't see her a lot. I thought this idea would make for a better romance story. Tell me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As expected, not to many hits and so far no reviews. Hopefully I will get some after this chapter. What do you guys think of me using Akizu as the main female character? I thought she would make for a better love story given her situation in the manga. Please tell me what you guys think.

* * *

Minato's POV:

I awoke with my face in something soft. It smelled wonderful too. I move my hand to grab hold of what it was. I was still half asleep so I was really only subconsciously aware of what I was doing. What I felt was soft and kind of bouncy. When I finally opened my eyes, I was met with another pair of eyes. Oh, it's just Akizu. Wasn't she sleeping on the futon? How did she wind up on the floor with me? I finally notice where my hand is and realize where this comforting feeling came from. I quickly remove my hand from her breasts and frantically try to back away. Before I can distance myself, Akizu grabbed my hand… and placed it back on her breast. I nearly faint when I hear her say, "I don't really mind… if it pleases you."

* * *

Akizu's POV:

I was tossed away as a useless product. I failed my master as a Sekirei. I am nothing more than a discarded number now. Where do I go now? MBI will probably come after me. I don't want to go back. I don't want to be locked away again. But what can I possibly do? I have already been winged by my old Ashikabi and I can not gain another. I was unable to use the Norita and I am seen as a broken product. My Ashikabi kicked me out of his home and care. I have failed him.

I wonder the city for some time and it gets dark all too soon. Before I realize it I found myself in the park. My feet are tired from walking so I decide to sit on a park bench. All I am wearing is a button down shirt my previous owner gave me to use a pajama. I felt the gazes of a lot of people as I walked the city streets. I paid no attention to them. I did not care for them. I simply wish to be useful again.

Perhaps I should just wait here for the MBI to pick me up? I hope the disciplinary squad doesn't show up, especially Black. I will have no choice then if that's the case. All these people keep walking by, completely unaffected by presence. I suppose this is the extent of my existence. This is the extent of my purpose; nothingness. I just sit here with my eyes closed, more than ready to give up. I almost fall asleep, but then I heard footsteps. Are they coming towards me? Why would they?

"Excuse me, I know it is none of my business, but, what are you doing here alone?" I hear a voice say. I turn my head to face the source of the voice, but I make sure not to make eye contact. I notice it is a young boy, about nineteen or twenty years of age. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match. He's shorter than I am. He looks curious as to why I am here in this state. He is the only one who has spoken to since I was abandoned. I suppose I should answer his question.

"I… have no place to go." I say to him truthfully. I have no one, nothing at all. I'm all alone. He sat down next to me. Why does he bother with me? What do I concern him for? Why does he investigate me?

"I don't mean to pry but, why don't you have any place to go?" he asks me. He is polite. He sounds like he is sincerely concerned about me. But how true could that possibly be?

"I was seen as being… useless… and a failure. I wasn't needed by them, and they… got rid of me." This was the cold hard truth. Why am I telling him all of this? I suppose it doesn't even matter if he knows. It doesn't matter if everyone knows.

"You have no one you can stay with? Even for just a little while?" It sounded like a cross of being hopeful and a state of disbelief. Why was it so shocking for me to be alone? Who would want to worry about a broken product like myself? He sounded like he wanted me to be optimistic about my situation. How could that even be possible fool?

"No" I answer simply. I make it sound definite which it is. I know no one in the outside world. I must look pathetic like this. I'm an embarrassment, so just stop wasting your time with me already. I'm not worth the trouble. He stands up to leave. Good, it's better that way. Leave me alone and leave me. I then feel something around my shoulders. It's his jacket.

. "It's cold out tonight, you could catch a cold." He says. It's kind of funny really, or perhaps even more so, ironic. If anything he would be the one to catch a cold if he were to be with me any longer. I wrap his jacket around my shoulders; it's really warm. I whisper a 'thank you' and he turns around to leave. I never got his name.

A car came up to the park entrance. Could it be MBI to take me? No it doesn't look like it. It seems like it's an Ashikabi. He appears to have winged Mutsu along with several other Sekirei. He must be a powerful Ashikabi. Was he sent by the disciplinary squad? Mutsu was part of the first generation squad. This could be it for me.

"Excuse me, but you should return home soon. It would be dangerous for a woman like you to be out alone at this time of night." What are you doing giving me a lecture? I don't feel like answering the same question twice. I won't even spare him a pacing glance. "Why don't you come with me? I'll give you a good home, just as long as you serve me well." What? He wants me to become one of his Sekirei? Mutsu must know from the insignia on my forehead; I am a discarded number and can not use the Norita. Why would they bother with me? I could take him up on the offer. I have no where else to go. What choice do I have really? I almost give him an answer, but the boy from before has returned. What does he want?

He could be killed here today if he interferes. This boy has no business here. What are you doing? Do you want to die? "Excuse me, but who are you?" he says trying to sound brave. He doesn't succeed. No one takes him as something to bother with. But Mutsu takes a step forward. The Ashikabi stops him before he can do anything.

"My name is Hayato Mikogami," the Ashikabi announces smiling, trying to convince the boy that nothing is wrong. But he doesn't seem to be buying it. He's a little smarter than he looks. , "I'm just conducting a bit of business with a friend of mine. No need to worry, I'm no one suspicious." Fool, saying you're not suspicious makes you even more so. The boy catches on to that fact too. Anyone would really. The atmosphere must seem ominous to him.

"Sorry, but you see, my sister here," he looks at me. 'Sister'? I'm not your sister. What are you trying to do? Why are you still here? , "she has had a really bad day. She called me before and she told me she needed help. Whatever business you have with her can wait." He says that without stuttering, much to his own surprise. Are you trying to help me? Do you believe I need saving? Do you think I am in danger here? You are the only one in any true danger right now. Why don't you just run off and save yourself? I stare up at him with as much disbelief I could muster. No one is taking you seriously. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. It's a dangerous game and a cruel one. He must know nothing of Sekirei or Ashikabi. Everyone is mocking him.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long. We'll take good care of your 'sister'" the Ashikabi states. The boy's widen just slightly, in realization that to the fact no one believes his story. He's getting scared now. Mutsu's advance frightens him even further.

"Please, now is not the best time okay?" he takes a step back. He is still trying to use his story. He wants to leave as quickly as possible. He turns to me with a pleading face to play along with him. Even if I did play along, every one knows what I am. "Let's go now okay sis?" he says while extending his hand to me. You want me to go with you? Why? I stare at his hand for a moment? Should I go with him? He doesn't look very reliable. He looks weak, even more pathetic than I am. But even still, for him to go out of his way like this for me, a total stranger. He is really kind; he even gave me his jacket for a bit of warmth. It wasn't much, but it was the nicest gesture I have seen so far. I don't believe he has any ill intentions.

The Ashikabi plans to use me to satisfy his will. I don't really mind that at all, as long as I am useful. I don't want to be thrown away. If I fail again, it could happen once more. But even if I go with the boy, won't he just kick me out once I become a burden to him? What should I do? Do I need to return this jacket? I suppose I have a favor to return then. I've decided; I will repay this boy for his kindness. I finally take his hand to his relief.

"Good-bye now." He says while he takes a short bow, trying to be polite. Mutsu takes a step forward ready to draw his sword. But this boy runs in the other direction holding my hand all the while. Keeping up with him is not difficult but only slightly since I am barefoot. I hear clearly that they will simply try again at another time to obtain me. I care not. I think about the boy whose hand I am holding. His hand is warm too. He's running as fast as he can. Why are you doing this for me? I try to figure that out while we run together. It doesn't seem long until we reach his home.

* * *

The boy is out of breath. That was probably the most running he has ever done in his life time. I'm perfectly fine; my endurance is naturally higher than most human athletes and is even considered above average among most Sekirei. I'm surprise this man had it in him to stand up to that Ashikabi with all of his Sekirei's. But then again it's not like he actually knew what he was standing up against. Judging by the frantic look on his face, he's trying to figure out what he just did. I'm assuming he's trying to figure out if he committed a noble act or a crime.

"Sorry about that." he says, looking up slightly at me, but avoiding looking directly at me. I wonder what people thought of us. I'm still naked for the most part, other than the shirt and jacket. The lower part of my body was exposed as we ran. People undoubtedly had their own suspicions of that spectacle. "Give me a minute; I'll go get some clothes for you to wear." He blurts out nervously. I wait for him on the small couch in the living room. The couch is too small for a person to lie down on. I sit with my knees to my chest. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to keep me like this. He leaves and returns shortly after getting a pair of sweat pants and a sweater with a hood. They're both really baggy, too big to fit me properly. But it's better than nothing and I appreciate it. "Sorry, I live alone right now and these are the only things I can give you right now. I'll try and see if I can get my sister to bring you some of her clothes." He turns around; does he not want to see me? I make sure to get rid of the shirt I had on before. For some reason I find it a little difficult to part myself with it. My old Ashikabi gave this to me. I was… happy to find an Ashikabi, but I was thrown away. I failed him. I am to blame; I will shed no tears. "By the way, my name is Minato, Sahashi Minato. May I ask for your name?"

He tries to sound as polite as he can. He is being careful. I assume he doesn't trust me. That's right, I didn't ask for his name before. I am grateful for his hospitality. Why has he gone so far for me? He has done so much for me and has not asked anything in return. Does such selflessness exist in this world? Sahashi Minato? Just who are you? He's probably wondering the same thing of me.

I stare at his back; it's not much larger than an average man's. I step towards him and rest my head on the back of his neck. I place my hands on his shoulders. It was practically inviting. His back is warm, just like his jacket. He tenses up like a frightened kitten. I press my body against his to feel more warmth. It was a different feeling than I was used to. Every thing around me was typically as cold as I was. I give him my name finally. "Akizu," I whisper, "My name is… Akizu." We stayed like that for a short time. It's strange, but I find myself enjoying this warmth. He feels uneasy that is clear, but he doesn't push me away. He is different from my previous master.

"You must be hungry Akizu." He says, finally breaking the silence. How long has it been since I've last eaten? I don't even feel hungry until he mentions the fact. "I'll make something for you, just wait on the couch I'll bring it to you okay?" he says just before leaving into the kitchen, where I can easily see him from the living room. I put on the sweater after he leaves. He looks around in the refrigerator and places something in the refrigerator. I still can not figure out his intentions or if he has any to begin with. What moves this person to do this for a stranger? I don't understand.

He finishes heating up the food and hands it to me. I accept it thankfully. It's not the best tasting thing I have ever eaten, but it is oddly satisfying. I can't describe it clearly, but for some reason it feels good when I'm eating it. "Sorry it's not very good. All I have are leftovers from last night's dinner." He says. I shake my head slightly.

"It's… okay. Thank you." I tell him. But it's a little bit better than okay. To me it is anyway. He just sits there quietly, waiting for me to finish. It's easy to tell that he is uncomfortable with all the fidgeting he is doing. Does he not want to sit next to me? Does he not wish to be near me? I see him get up suddenly and I look up at him.

"I'm just going to call my sister now to see about those clothes. I'll be right back. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He tries to assure me. I nod my head in response. I didn't want him to leave. I saw his back turned to me as he got up to leave. It reminded me of the last time I saw my previous master. I didn't want to see that again. I got the feeling I was going to be alone again.

He heads into another room to call his sister. I wonder if I will get a new set of clothes from MBI. Most likely that will not be the case. I no longer have and MBI card either. I suppose I will have to rely on Minato for my clothing for now. How long will I have to do that? How long must I use him for support? If I become burdensome he will surely get rid of me soon. I must prove myself useful. I do not want to be abandoned again.

Minato comes out after some time with a futon. It only looks big enough for one person. "I only have one futon. You can use it to sleep on." He tells me. He is giving me the only thing he has to sleep on? Minato continues to confuse me. We have only met about an hour ago. Why is he doing so much for me? Is he truly such a kind person? Minato… it would have been nice to have met you first.

"Where will you sleep?" I ask him. I look at him directly. I gaze into his eyes for the first time since we met. I almost get lost in his dark brown eyes that seem to continue on forever. His face turns red slightly.

"I'll sleep on the floor. Don't worry about it. I don't usually get much sleep anyway. I'll be fine for tonight okay?" he answers, putting on a genuine smile. I don't think that I've ever seen one before. I simply nod, wanting to prompt the thought of sharing the futon, but I don't feel like he would accept the offer. He hands me a blanket. "Here you go. I guess I'll se you in the morning then." He says it uncomfortably. I was right then, he would not have agreed the proposal. He lies down next to the futon he gave me. He doesn't have much for himself, just a small blanket to lie down on and a pillow for his head. He is willing to but himself in this inconvenience for the comfort of a stranger? I must repay my debt to him if he will allow it.

I want to know what it is that moves him to do this much. I choose not to speak up. Minato must be tired by now. It would be best if I just let him sleep for now. I can not fall asleep the way I am now. I am hot. I remove the sweatshirt; it is too hot for me. I turn over and face Minato's back. Will you accept me, Minato? I move over to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull myself closer to his body. I can feel his warmth. I like this feeling. My heart beat's a little faster when I breathe in Minato's scent. I fall asleep just like that. I think I have found a new master. He may not officially be my Ashikabi, but if he accepts, I will be his Sekirei. I will stay by his side for as long as I can. I will show him I can be useful. I will not fail again; I don't want to be alone any more.

* * *

A/N: I wanted it to be a little longer but I think I will end it here for now. Thanks for those who reviewed for me. I will try to update again soon. Please tell me what you guys think of this. What do you guys think of my idea for the pairing? Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to every one who has reviewed for my story. I especially want to thank Lord of the Land of Fire. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have gotten as many hits or reviews as I did. I hope you guys keep on reading and please, if any of you have any suggestions let me know. I have gotten good reviews and I mean good ones. Not just 'great chapter', or, 'it was good', but most reviews commented on the subject at hand. Many of them had good suggestions that I will be sure to keep in mind. Here is the next chapter, please tell me what you guys think.

* * *

The first morning Minato and Akizu shared together was a rather hectic one. Akizu's actions left Minato at a lost for words, if only for a moment. Minato realized he would need to resolve the situation as quickly as possible. "Akizu, I don't mean to be rude, but, why would you offer yourself to me so easily?" Minato stuttered through his speech. Akizu retained her usual composure which was almost always a cross between uninterested and withdrawn. But even with that being said, Minato had Akizu's full attention.

"I am in great debt to you, Minato. You have offered me shelter, clothing and nourishment. I want to repay you for your kindness and hospitality." Akizu replied. Minato was dumb founded. She was willing to go this far to repay him for what could be considered a simple Good Samaritan act? He only did what he believed was right.

"Akizu-san, I never did anything for you so that you have to repay me. You certainly do not have to use your body to pay any sort of debt." Minato explained. Minato took his hand back. He then placed his hands on her shoulders as a way to reassure her that everything he said he certainly meant. "All I did for you I will ask for nothing in return. This is unnecessary Akizu-san." He locked eyes with Akizu for just a moment. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. His heart pounded and he wondered if she could feel his veins pulse through his finger tips. Akizu finally broke eye contact with Minato as well as the silence.

"But how am I supposed to thank you then?" Akizu looked down in disappointment. She knew she needed to prove herself useful to Minato. Why else would he allow her to continue by his side? Minato has been known to be a bit slow despite the fact he is a genius, but picking up on the fact that this thought truly did concern Akizu was not difficult for him. He could not stand the look on her face knowing that he was the cause of her worry. It reminded him of the same look she had when he found her in the park that last night.

"You don't need to Akizu. All I need is to know that you are safe." Akizu looked up in astonishment at those words. She almost had a hint of hope in her eyes. _"What am I saying? That's a little too honest I believe. But why does my heart feel distress seeing that look on her face? I think I can almost feel her pain when I see it. The more I look at her, the more she looks like… like a… like a fallen angel." _Minato thought as he felt the blood return to his face in a blush.

"Then… may I stay here with you Minato-sama?" Akizu asked. This caught Minato off guard. She had a pleading face that wasn't so obvious at first. It was the some thing like the face a person would have made if he were finally out of options and would have likely given up should he fail again.

"Wait… what? What are you saying Akizu?" _"Wait, she has no place to go right? I guess this was coming sooner or later. But I have no real assets other than an apartment. How can I be able to sustain both of us?"_

"I want to prove that I can be useful to you. If I can do that, then you don't have to cast me aside right? I can remain by your side right?" she almost sounded hesitant and desperate. She pressed her hands on Minato's chest and placed her head in the nook of his neck. That wasn't really fair. How could Minato possibly refuse her after hearing all that? Minato could not resist her small display of affection. It wasn't anything romantic he knew that. It was more like the appreciation an animal shows when some one relieves it of any sort of pain it might have been feeling. Minato wrapped his arms around her in defeat.

"Okay. I don't mind it, if you are by my side. I don't think I am worth the trouble. But if it's okay with you, we'll get by together." Minato offered consolingly.

"Thank you, Minato." Akizu was more than grateful. She breathed deeply, taking in Minato's scent with a contented sigh. But a sudden realization just occurred to Minato.

"Akizu?"

"Yes?"

"Please put on a shirt!"

* * *

Later that day, Akizu's POV:

I was very grateful that Minato-samaallowed me to stay with him. But it seems as though I am already proving to be a burden to Minato-sama. Shortly after having breakfast, a bald man was pounding at the door. Minato said that he was the landlord. The landlord evicted Minato and I from the apartment, saying that it was a single room and that having me live with him was in violation of the contract. He was particularly upset about the fact that it was a woman that was living with him. I concluded that he landlord was a homosexual.

Now Minato and I must look for a new place to live. We only have a week to find some place else. This would be more difficult than I thought. "We could be in serious trouble here, Akizu. I didn't tell you this before but the truth is… I have failed to get into college for two years straight now. I don't have a job and my mom is wiring my money through an allowance, and she just cut it in half recently." He was embarrassed to admit this. He looked away in shame, unable to face me. If only I had an MBI V.I.B card like all the other Sekirei, we wouldn't have to worry about the situation at hand. "I don't think I can be any good for you, Akizu. It isn't too late you know. You don't have to stay with me. You can do better. Do you really want to do this?" his eyes look similar to mine filled with complete uncertainty. If I could use my Norita, I wonder what is would sound like?

"I am more than sure, Minato-sama. I want to repay your kindness. I will do my best to make your life just a little bit easier. You don't need to worry. If I can, I will take away some of your anguish." I said to him. He looked at me a little dumbfounded, but a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you Akizu. I feel a little better hearing that." He says, but for some reason the smile he had disappears as he turns away again. "You know, a lot of people see me as a failure." A failure? I suppose we have a bit more in common than I thought. "But my mother taught me that a man has to solve his own problems by any means and make sure he doesn't burden others. Even if I stumble it's okay, I just have to get back up again. No matter how hard things get, I won't give up. Things will be okay if it's like that, right?" I stare at him in slight awe and admiration. I don't say anything, I just nod in agreement, but I was hoping more than anything else, that those words could hold true in this kind of world. I wish I was as strong as Minato-sama. Maybe I can be like him some day. Just a little bit stronger, for my Ashikabi.

* * *

They searched the entire day, but every where they went they turned them down. Minato knew this was going to be difficult. He had no job and he can't even ask his mom for the money, god knows what she would say if she found out he was evicted from his apartment. They were in some serious trouble. Even after all Minato said to Akizu, he didn't think he would be able to convince her of his conviction at this rate. It was late; Minato decided it was probably better to head back to the apartment. "Akizu, it's getting late. We should head back to the apartment."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to search around some more before we head back? The sun hasn't even gone down yet."

"Those kinds of agencies close pretty early since they don't constantly get customers. I think we've done all we can for now. We can start again tomorrow." Minato places his hand on her shoulder and tries to reassure her with a smile.

"Very well then. I will make you dinner tonight, Minato-sama." He was kind of happy to hear that, and a little guilty. Minato never had a woman cook for him before, other than his mother and sister of course, and he felt bad that Akizu might feel obligated to cook for him. He doesn't fight her about it and simply thanks her for it.

They headed down to the shopping district to buy some groceries. Seeing the money leave Minato's wallet only depressed him further, but they needed to eat tonight so Minato couldn't do anything about it. When they head back to the apartment, Minato decides to take the long way back to give himself some time to think about their current situation.

They came up to a construction site and Minato noticed there was a help wanted sign on the fence. He thought he might have finally come into some luck. "Akizu, can you wait here for a second? I want to check something out." Minato said. Akizu simply nodded silently and Minato handed her the grocery bags. He heads inside to the work site. Asking around politely he heads to the trailer office to inquire about the job. After pleading with the manager and convincing him that he would work harder than all the other workers the manager finally gives Minato the job. When Minato goes back out to tell Akizu the good news, however, he discovers that she is no longer there. All that remains are the bags of groceries they bought together.

A/N: not where I originally wanted to stop at but I thought that this would be a good place to stop. I'm trying to figure out the POV thing. Thanks to every one who has reviewed. Next chapter; what happened to Akizu? I don't know… seriously I don't know. Just kidding. It has occurred to me that this is going to take a lot of effort to write. I want this to be really good and I have to be careful of how I go about doing this. But in the end, we will all have a great story. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while. It could be some more time before I update again. I have school work to finish before the summer is over. But I made sure to schedule time for writing more chapters. I don't know how I managed this one. Thanks for all the reviews. Please tell me what you guys think.

* * *

Minato looked around in a panic, feeling his heart sink into his gut. He has never been good with these types of situations, where he had to think quickly on his feet. Handling pressure was not something he could ever deal with well. Not being able to decide whether or not to look for Akizu Minato begins going over all the possibilities of what could have happened. _'Was she kidnapped? Did she just decide to leave? Did she just want to look around? Why did she leave all the groceries on the street? Is she okay? She isn't hurt is she?" _Not being able to stand the thought of not knowing Minato goes off to find his missing…. Roommate? He wasn't sure what their relationship was but Minato felt compelled to find her, Akizu.

* * *

"What do you want with me now, Hayato Mikogami?" I demanded. My tone was slightly different. I use a subtle hint of impatience in my voice; I want to return to my master. He told me not to leave and I have already disobeyed. But this is not something I want him to be apart of.

"You sound like you really don't want to talk to me. To be honest I'm a bit hurt at that. I just wanted to have a little talk with you." Hayato replied with a smile plastered on his face. Why on earth would I care for his company? All he will do is make things complicated for me now. He should just disappear.

"If that were the case then you wouldn't have brought Mutsu with you."

"What Ashikabi would be foolish to walk around without their Sekirei?"

"Ashikabi are not targeted in this game, only Sekirei are. What is it that you want with me? I have somewhere to be so make this quick." At this, Hayato laughed mockingly not taking me seriously. He knows I want to leave here to be by Minato. Is that really that amusing?

"You want to run to the side of your 'Ashikabi', do you? Or perhaps I should call him your brother? Please, that boy doesn't even know what he is getting himself into." Boy? Like you're one to talk being as short as you are. You don't even look like you have finished your schooling. "Besides, technically you can't actually have an Ashikabi anymore. There is not much use you could be to someone like him." I try not to falter at those words. As much as they were intended to break my resolve I will not waver.

"_Even if I stumble it's okay, I just have to get back up again. No matter how hard things get, I won't give up." _

Those words still echo through my mind. I may have failed once but it doesn't matter now. I have decided to stay by Minato's side and I will do just that. I will not leave him so long as I can help it. "If that were truly the case then what interest do you have in me then?" Hayato smiled devilishly.

"While you may not be of any use of that person, you are in fact a valuable piece in this game. Since you are somewhat free of MBI's control, you can play the role of an interloper."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's quite simple really. Since your mark can not be destroyed, you can not be eliminated from the game. But then again, you are not actually part of the game anyway. You have an incredible amount of power even without your Norita. Who ever had you could easily have the balance of power shift in their favor, potentially anyway."

"I have no desire to be of use to you Hayato."

"Why not? It's not as if you will be treated any differently should you stay by his side. He will use you as well. You are a tool, remember? Just another piece on the chess board." I look away. What he is saying… it's not like I can deny it. Because of the director's power, a complete power struggle is not so far beyond the horizon. People would do anything to have the status quo change in their favor… could Minato be the same? "If you come with me, you can be used to the fullest." I forgot he was still talking.

"What makes you think that I would believe you would treat me any better?"

"Simply because of the fact that I have MBI connections. I could make you life very easy if you cooperate. I did my research; he's a failed college applicant. He has no money and no job. Without an MBI card like most Sekirei have, your lives will be hell together." That's true what he says. But it doesn't make any difference. Or perhaps it makes a world of difference?

"_No matter how hard things get, I won't give up. Things will be okay if it's like that, right?"_

That's right. If we can walk through the storm together, the sun will shine even brighter. We will become stronger this way. I told Minato that I would stand by him no matter what. Any inconvenience should only be seen as a pebble along a dirt road. To turn back from that would show nothing for my words. "It matters not Hayato Mikogami. I have already decided what to do. You can not change my mind. Your efforts are futile." I finally say much to his disappointment. But it almost looked like he was expecting to hear me say that. The look in his eyes finally tells me he's given up… at least for now.

"Who would have thought that you would be this stubborn? I suppose there are other ways I could convince you. Let's say for example that I take away your 'Ashikabi' from your sight, could that persuade to leave him?"

"What? Do you think I will allow you to harm my master?"

"I don't think that you have any power to stop it." Mutsu finally speaks up while taking hold of his katana. "You are away of the fact that I was once part of the original discipline squad yes? You can not possibly stand in my way." He is probably right. The first Sekirei to be activated are the strongest. I can't even use the Norita; winning against him is not within the realm of possibility. But I am not going to back down. Minato-sama is worth it.

"Since you have said yourself that Minato is not officially my Ashikabi, you can not harm him. He is not officially part of the Sekirei plan and he knows nothing of it. Harming civilians is not permitted in this stage." He stops knowing that I am right. But I revealed something I should have kept to myself.

"He does not know of the Sekirei project? You have not told him of it?"

"No I have not."

"Then of what use is he to you?" Hayato demands. He's a little rude for a mere child.

"That is none of your concern. I have no obligation to tell you of any intentions I may have. Now if you would excuse me, my master needs me." I tell him ending the conversation. I hear them turn the other way in defeat. Hopefully that will be the last of them for now. I hope they do not intend to target Minato. They can't anyway, not as long as he is not officially an Ashikabi. I have to hurry; I did not inform him of my leave.

* * *

I search for Minato in the streets near the construction site. The groceries are no longer there, he must have taken them with him. Did he go home? I suppose that would be the natural thing to do. To him it must appear that I was the one to abandon him. I must seem like a hypocrite to him.

"Akizu-san!" I hear some one call me from behind. "Where were you?" It's Minato running towards me with the bags of groceries.

"Minato-sama." Before I can answer him he pulls me into an embrace. I am dumbfounded; I thought for sure that he would be upset with me.

"I've been looking all over for you. Where did you run off to Akizu?"

"I'm sorry Minato. I should have informed you of my absence." He holds me closer to him. Was he worried about me?

"It's fine Akizu. Uh, just try not to do it again. It scares the crap out of me. I thought something bad happened to you!" He was worried.

"I'm sorry Minato. I won't do that again." I place my head in the crook of his neck. His scent is warm to my senses. It's almost like a perfect fit. He pulls away blushing.

"W-well I guess it's alright since you aren't hurt or anything. Where did you go anyway?" I think about answering him truthfully. I do not want to involve him in this game. If he stays in the dark as a normal person, maybe he can live a normal life. It's wishful thinking, but I don't want to endanger him. It's better if he doesn't know. I choose to lie.

"I saw a cat. I wanted to pet it." He looks at me in disbelief. It's a complete lie but he doesn't suspect it.

"Is that so? Well it doesn't matter, let's get out of here. Hey, I actually managed to get a job working at the construction site. It pays rather well. We'll be able to sustain ourselves for a while."

"That's good Minato."

"Yeah, and while I was looking for you I found a place where we might be able to rent. I didn't get a chance to ask about it, but we should head there first thing in the morning. Since I have a job now we might be able to stay there."

"That's good to hear Minato. Things seem to be looking up now."

"Yeah, you're right." He says smiling at me. My heart nearly skipped a beat. This is why I will stay by him. I will protect his smile. If it is within my power I will not allow anything to harm him. And maybe he will smile for me more. The only way he can have a normal life is by staying of the game. I will have to keep other Sekirei from coming into contact with him. If he wings a Sekirei and becomes an Ashikabi, there will be no restrictions keeping other Ashikabi from targeting him. Perhaps being a discarded number has its advantages after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: like I said before that I would not have much time to write nowadays, even less than I thought. I will probably only be able to write on the weekends. Well I got a lot of hits over a period of time. I now have over 3,000 hits and for a section the size as this one I think that's pretty good. Okay, here we are now with 71 reviews. I'm hoping to get to 100 before I update again. But we'll see how it plays out for now.

* * *

While they were moving out of Minato's apartment his sister Yukari had stopped by to drop off the clothes for Akizu. It was to Yukari's shock to find out who the clothes were for once she answered the door. She didn't think it would have been for Minato's 'girlfriend', and that Minato had some kind of weird fetish. It took about twenty minutes before Minato could convince his younger sister that they did not have that kind of relationship. Yukari was somewhat relieved when she finally felt that it was the truth, but not as much as Minato, when she threatened to tell their mother. She made sure to tell Minato when he came of age that if he were to ever have sex before he was married, she would personally cut off what made him a man.

Akizu did not feel comfortable in her new clothes, and neither did Minato. The clothes were too small; being that Yukari was so much smaller than Akizu… in more ways than one. Yukari had only brought over her gym clothes and school uniform. The skirt was too small for Akizu as was the blouse. Her chest was bursting out of the uniform. Yukari said that Akizu could use it to "stimulate" Minato. He inquired if she was trying to get him killed by his mother. Akizu decided to wear the sweets instead.

It's been a week since Akizu and Minato moved into the Izumo inn, she and Minato shared a room, but the landlady warned about any explicit sexual relations between the two, or any of the other residents. Minato explained that she wouldn't have to worry about that, but he didn't know he would actually have to worry about Akizu in that regard. They nearly got in trouble in the mornings when Minato would wake up startled by Akizu, who was usually sleeping on top of him. He knew that they didn't go to bed like that, they even had separate futons. Akizu would innocently say she must have done it in her sleep. The landlady would drop in and warn them against those kinds of sexual relations, with a demon mask materializing behind her. Minato realized that she was a lot scarier than she looked. They made sure not to get on her bad side.

The first thing that Akizu noticed was that there were a number of Sekirei already living in that inn. The most dangerous one was the landlady herself. At first Akizu did not fully realize who she was, only knowing that there was a great power inside her that could easily crush Akizu. Later on she remembered from her days spent at MBI headquarters that the landlord, Miya, was in fact part of the first Discipline Squad. Miya was the only one who could fight evenly with the leader of the current Discipline Squad. That alone, Akizu knew, meant she was a force to be reckoned with.

With the Sekirei mark on her forehead, Akizu knew that Miya would understand that she was a Sekirei, a broken one at that. She had spoken to Akizu privately once, assuring her that she had no intentions of bringing harm to her or her Ashikabi. Minato was touched before with the hospitality of the landlady, completely opposite of his previous landlord. Miya had mad it a point to guarantee that she would never deny a guest who wanted to take refuge in her inn, as did her late husband. She also agreed to take Akizu shopping since she was in need of women's clothing. Minato expressed his gratitude enthusiastically granting a light hearted giggle from Miya. Akizu took her word for it, but she would never drop her guard. Her first and foremost priority, at least in her mind, was protecting her Ashikabi.

She discovered more Sekirei, and had met with two of them. One of these was the self-proclaimed protector of unwinged Sekirei. He introduced himself as Kagari to Minato and Akizu. Akizu later cornered him asking for his Sekirei number. This in turn lead Kagari to ask why a discarded number out in the open, claiming to have her own Ashikabi. She dismissed his question and demanded he answer her own. Kagari, not being one to be ordered by anyone, simply drew his flame into his left hand and politely said, "It's rude to be making demands of someone you don't know." That was all Akizu needed to hear. The flame Sekirei, number Six, Kagari. She noted that he was unwinged and obviously did not have an Ashikabi. She reasoned that there would be little to worry of any threat coming from him.

The next Sekirei, whom she met face to face with as well, was Uzume. She, unlike Kagari, was winged. With Uzume already having an Ashikabi, who was in the hospital at the time with some unknown disease, there was no reason Minato would ever come to realize what Uzume was. Akizu discussed with Uzume that she did not want to Minato to become involved with the Sekirei plan. Uzume responded saying that there was no real way to protect him from that fully. Even with Akizu not being apart of the game, therefore Minato not being part of the game either at the moment, there was the chance that a Sekirei might react to him. Akizu said she would try to do everything she could to keep that from happening. Uzume reasoned that this would only trouble Minato, and that Akizu had no business being around Minato, since she was a discarded number, explaining that she could not even use a Norita to 'deactivate' another Sekirei, such as herself. Akizu walked away, not faltering at that comment. Miya overheard the conversation and hit Uzume upon her head with a soup ladle, chastising her about being impolite to the new guest and not to meddle in their personal affairs.

Akizu knew what Uzume had spoken was true, but she tried to put it in the back of her mind, but it still came back to her from time to time, whenever she crossed paths with Minato, or whenever they locked gazes for a moment before she quickly averted her eyes. This would not go unnoticed by Minato. He had asked Akizu if anything was wrong and she answered politely, no. She turned to leave, but Minato didn't let her. He grabbed her gently by the hand. He said with honesty, "Akizu, if there is anything troubling your mind, please let me know. I will do my best to help you." Her hand was cold and small in his own. Her hand felt delicate, like she had always seemed to him. It bothered him that she seemed so strong, and something, something, had destroyed her will. He didn't know her too well even now; she never really opened up to him. "You can trust me Akizu, you don't need to worry anymore." He clasped both his hands over hers, bringing it closer to his chest. Her hand felt warm from his touch while, and her arm felt weak with a chill that made its way up to her shoulder blade.

"Thank you Minato-san. You don't need to worry; you have already done so much for me." Akizu replied, with a slight quiver that did not go unnoticed by Minato. He balled her hand into a gentle fist and placed his hand over it and held it tightly. He smiled earnestly and said that it was okay. He dropped the matter and went on into his room to study. Akizu was left standing there with her legs shaking and lacking strength. She did not like lying to Minato. Since the day she met him she has lied to him at almost every corner and it pained her. It was like a knife that was slowly stabbing into her chest. She knew she needed to do this. It was to protect him so she will gladly endure that pain. Akizu would hope for a day when she would no longer have to lie to Minato. But until then, she would go about her deceptive ways.

Akizu pondered on a number of possible ways to keep other Sekirei away from Minato. She figured that getting away from the city would be the best way. Since she wasn't part of the game she would be free to leave the city, which certainly was possible. Why would MBI want to stop her? But she couldn't see any way she could convince Minato to do that. He was too into his studies trying to get into Tokyo University. Besides, why would Minato just agree to runaway with her? It would sound like they were trying to elope or something and they hardly knew each other as it is. For now, Akizu reasoned she would simply have to follow Minato around without him being aware of it.

All while Akizu was scheming ways to stalk Minato, he was trying to figure out how to get closer to Akizu. He wasn't quite sure what their relationship was. Sure they were living together, that made them roommates. But this wasn't any normal situation between roommates. Most were either friends or lovers. Did Akizu really see him as a friend? Minato would have really loved the thought of that being true. What if she thought of them being lovers? There was no way that was possible Minato thought. How could a woman as beautiful as her be romantically involved with some one as pathetic as Minato? But that was another thing… Akizu never showed any emotion to any one. Minato didn't think Akizu would have any real romantic thoughts at all. She was cold in that respect and most others. But Minato knew she wasn't completely without some sort of compassion. He knew how much she wanted to help him. Sure that could have come from any compelling obligation she may have been feeling because of how he helped her before. But he noticed evidence of a lighter side to Akizu when Minato was not around. From time to time he would see her feeding birds out of her hand, or placing milk for any stray cats. He wanted to see more of that from her. He wanted her to be comfortable around him, to be happy with him. That was it; he wanted her to be happy, to smile.

* * *

Minato was on his way to work like any other day with a lunch prepared by the land lady herself. He loved her cooking and she loved to cook. Akizu saw how happy the food made him and privately asked Miya to teach her how to cook. Miya knowingly asked her why she wanted to learn how to cook she answered that there was no particular reason why. Miya laughed at her shyness and said she would be happy to teach her. There was usually a man, Seo, at Minato's job site that would usually ask for a small bite of his food. Minato would agree out of pity and the fact that he had trouble denying people. Usually there was a pair of twins who came to see him when he got off but only yelled at for being so 'pathetic'. Minato felt sorry for him. Unbeknownst to Minato, he was being followed everyday, to and from work. Akizu made sure he got to work safely and returned as such. She was aware that the twins that visited the camp site every day were Sekirei, and made sure to arrive there before they did, and remained hidden from them as well.

Today was different though. The twins were not at the job site like they usually were. Akizu did a quick scan of the area, jumping from building to building. Before she could turn around, however, she was passed by a blur with the twins right behind it.

"Hold it right there!" One of them shouted as a purple lighting bolt was short from her hand.

"Calm down Hikari, we can't just attack randomly like that, some one might see it." the other said trying to reason with her sister.

"We don't have time to wait around Hibiki! That Sekirei is still unwinged. We have to stop her before she finds an Ashikabi!" Hikari said before going after the other Sekirei again, her sister following her begging her to calm down.

"_I can't let them get close to Minato-sama. If the unwinged one comes into contact with him, there is a chance that she might react to him."_ Akizu thought as she ran after the twins. They were constantly attacking the other Sekirei as she helplessly tried to avoid them even though she couldn't see them from behind. They were getting closer and closer to Minato's job site and Akizu would have to think of some way to get all three of them to go in a different direction. That would seem almost impossible without getting into a confrontation with one of them. But Akizu couldn't come up with a proper plan to do so before one of the twins noticed she was following them.

"Hikari, we're being followed by another Sekirei."

"Is it that Himura again?" Hikari asked as she came to a stop to find the perpetrator. Akizu couldn't stop in time to conceal herself and she was out there in the open. She came to a halt when she reached them. "What do you want?"

"I just want to make sure that you don't bother any of the civilians." Akizu responded.

"What are you another protector of Sekirei?" Hikari accused.

"Hikari, why is her Sekirei mark on her forehead?" Hibiki asked. Hikari did a double take and noticed that there was a Sekirei mark on her forehead, something neither of them have ever seen before.

"I don't know Hibiki. I can't really be sure, but it has to mean that she is obviously different from the rest of the other Sekirei."

"Is that a good thing for us?" Hikari pondered on that for only a second.

"I don't know, but we'll just have to find out." Hikari said as Hibiki joined her in the attack.

_'I really didn't want to have to fight them. This will only prolong me from finding Minato-sama before that other Sekirei does. This is troublesome. They don't look too strong. I'm sure I'll be able to handle them without a Norita.'_ Akizu thought frustratingly. This was irritable to say the least. She got into her stance as a wall of ice formed in front of her, protecting her from the lightning attack from the twins.

* * *

Minato was on his way home. Today was unusually quiet for him. _'The twins weren't here to harass Seo-san today. That's good, he could use a break from them, we all could.'_ Minato thought laughing to himself. _'I can't wait to get home. Miya-san said there would be a special dinner for me if I hurried. I wonder what it is.'_

"Look out sir!" a voice cried out from the sky.

"Where the hell did that come fro- umph!" Something crashed into Minato that issued him that warning. To Minato's surprise it was a… girl? A girl around his age wearing a semi traditional shrine maiden's top piece and what looked like a red skirt that was part of a school uniform and a pair of red fighting gloves had crashed into Minato.

"Sorry about that sir. As I thought, it was too high for me to jump without crashing. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you say that you _jumped_ from all the way up there?" Minato asked shocked from the thought of it. He paused for a second when he saw just how attractive the girl was. _'She's really cute. Her chest even rivals Akizu's.'_ he thought before shaking his head to remove the perverted thought from his head. _'I must keep my thoughts pure!'_

"Yes, I was running away from some people that were chasing after me for some reason. They might still might after me, we have to move now!" She exclaimed frantically scrambling to her feet, taking Minato's hand.

"Wait, why do I have to go to?" Minato's question fell on deaf ears as the girl in question ran off dragging him along. _'Why is she so fast?!'_ Minato wondered as he helplessly tried to keep but with no avail.

They ran for about ten minutes before the girl noticed that Minato was barely clinging to life. She came to an abrupt halt resulting in Minato crashing into her; she didn't budge. They were in an alley way, away from most of the pedestrian traffic. "I'm sorry about suddenly dragging you with me sir. I thought they might come after you too if they saw you with me." Minato couldn't really make out what the girl was saying but replied anyway.

"That's fine, it wasn't your fault." Minato said through tears. "I don't think I got your name."

"My name is Musubi. What's yours sir?" The girl asked politely with a warm smile on her face that seemed more radiant with the sun behind her. Even though they were about the same age she still referred to Minato as 'sir' for whatever reason. Her face showed the innocence of a child, and the depth of one.

"Sahashi Minato. Who were you running from?"

"I don't know. They just started attacking me for no reason. I tried to fight them head on but it was two-to-one so I thought it would have been to run away but they chased after me." Musubi said with crying eyes. Minato didn't know what to make of the spectacle.

_'It sounds like she's had it kind of hard lately. It doesn't concern me at all though. I don't want to get involve with someone else's problems.' _Minato thought before he noticed Musubi passed out in the street. _'Oh come on! I can't just leave her there like that.'_ He checked to see what was wrong with Musubi. He checked to see if she had a pulse and heard a grumbling sound from her stomach. _'A bomb?!'_

"Hungry." Musubi said with teary eyes.

_'…She's hungry?" _Minato thought confused, scratching his head. He sighed exasperated.

* * *

Minato couldn't believe how empty his wallet was going to be. Who would have that a girl with a slim figure like Musubi's, (other than her breasts), could have a big enough appetite to eat for four hungry anorexic people with tapeworms? The dishes piled up on the table were quickly becoming mountains of dirty curry bowls. _'Has she never had food before or something?'_ Minato thought as he continued to watch Musubi devour her food like a black hole.

"That was delicious!" Musubi said as she clapped her hands and said, "Thank you for the food!" Musubi exclaimed happily and satisfied to her full.

_'Finally the slaughter-fest ends!'_

"Here's your bill sir." The waitress exclaimed. Minato's stomach sank to a bottomless pit somewhere within his soul and his thin wallet. The bill came up to be about a month's worth of rent money. Horrified at the amount Minato had to pay, he grabbed Musubi's hand and ran out of the resteraunt before any one could stop them. He had never run out on the bill before. If his mother ever found it he would never hear the end of it.

"Thanks for treating me to dinner Minato! You're really kind to treat a stranger!" Musubi cheered admiringly, while Minato's head sunk.

"Yeah don't mention it." _'It's what I do apparently.'_ Minato thought, remembering the night he had met Akizu. He felt guilty about running out on the bill. He was supposed to meet the demands of what was expected of him, not run away from them. "So where are you headed?"

"I don't really know. I'm looking for someone actually." Musubi said excitedly.

"Who are you looking for?"

"My Ashikabi. I hope he's as nice as you are." Musubi replied sighing hopefully and contently.

_'A what? What's an Ashikabi?'_ Minato thought puzzled. "I hope you find who you're looking for Musubi." He didn't notice that Musubi came to a stop until he turned around. The sun was setting behind her and made her appear to be the center of what sunlight was left.

"Thank you Minato." Musubi replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her face was heating up, her body burning hot. She placed her hands to her on her chest. It was a bursting feeling that was melting her from her core. Her body trembled slightly. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she knew she liked this new and exciting feeling. She reached out her hand and grabbed Minato's hand.

"What's wrong Musubi?" Minato asked surprised by Musubi's bold movement. She looked into his eyes with a look no woman has ever looked at him with before. Minato noticed how flushed her face was and could feel her hand trembling. Before he could ask her if she was sick she fell into his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Minato, I don't know why, my body feels hot." Musubi whispered into Minato's chest.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"I found you, my Ashikabi."

"I'm sorry Musubi, I don't know what an Ashikabi-" Minato was cut off by Musubi's hot, moist lips. _'She's kissing me?! Why is she kissing me?!' _Minato screamed in his mind before he finally lost feeling in his legs. It was his first kiss, and it was with a girl he had just met who had almost sent him into bankruptcy after just one meal.

The kiss wasn't too long, but Minato couldn't even tell if it were just a few seconds that went by or days. When Musubi finally parted, wings of light appeared on her back. "I finally found you, Ashikabi-sama." Musubi said in bliss. Minato nearly fainted when the kiss was over.

* * *

Arriving too late to stop it, Akizu arrived there just in time to witness Minato wing a Sekirei. She could feel her heart twisting around inside her chest. _'Minato-sama, I failed to protect you from this world. You could have been happier if you stayed out of it. You will soon realize how cruel it can be.'_ Akizu thought sadly. This wasn't what she wanted for Minato. If only she could have dealt with those twins more quickly, she could have prevented this, Akizu thought to herself. She knew that there would be many strong Ashikabi Minato would have to go against with his Sekirei. It seems inevitable at this point; there would be only one thing Minato could do to keep himself alive. He would have to wing many more Sekirei if he would to survive the impending storm. Akizu's heart ached at this fact. It didn't want to accept this fact for some reason.

She raced back to the inn. Her body felt weighed down with an emotion she could not understand why she felt it. Perhaps, deep down inside herself, she wanted to perform that ceremony as well. She wanted to be bound to some one like that. Akizu never felt more broken than at that moment, when she witnessed the contract between an Ashikabi and a Sekirei was formed. She knew that she was a broken product, and she had seen the contract formed before. But for some reason, one that she could not find within herself, it bothered her in a way it did not before. Was it really the fact that she could not form a contract herself that bothered her, or was it something else?

* * *

A/N: I planned on going further with this but I guess I can stop it here for now. The next chapter I myself am anticipating. I'm really not looking for toward the whole explanation of Sekirei between Minato and Minaka. That's why I stopped here even though I wanted to go further. But I guess I can save what I wanted to write for that chapter. I wanted to get this out there before my school work starts to pile up. Well tell me what you guys thought. Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So how long has it been exactly? Well I have been busy with classes but all that is over now, just a heads up this will be a short chapter. I forgot a few of my ideas but the new season has inspired me. As was pointed out I have over 100 reviews, (yay, woo, the crowd goes wild), and so as I am content with that I shall begin once more!

_

* * *

_

Arriving too late to stop it, Akizu arrived there just in time to witness Minato wing a Sekirei. She could feel her heart twisting around inside her chest. 'Minato-sama, I failed to protect you from this world. You could have been happier if you stayed out of it. You will soon realize how cruel it can be.' Akizu thought sadly. This wasn't what she wanted for Minato. If only she could have dealt with those twins more quickly, she could have prevented this, Akizu thought to herself. She knew that there would be many strong Ashikabi Minato would have to go against with his Sekirei. It seems inevitable at this point; there would be only one thing Minato could do to keep himself alive. He would have to wing many more Sekirei if he would to survive the impending storm. Akizu's heart ached at this fact. It didn't want to accept this fact for some reason.

_She raced back to the inn. Her body felt weighed down with an emotion she could not understand why she felt it. Perhaps, deep down inside herself, she wanted to perform that ceremony as well. She wanted to be bound to some one like that. Akizu never felt more broken than at that moment, when she witnessed the contract between an Ashikabi and a Sekirei was formed. She knew that she was a broken product, and she had seen the contract formed before. But for some reason, one that she could not find within herself, it bothered her in a way it did not before. Was it really the fact that she could not form a contract herself that bothered her, or was it something else?_

* * *

I couldn't help but notice how Akitsu averted her gaze when I arrived home with my company. She avoided me the rest of the night as well as Musubi; I hope she can get along well with her. I don't really understand why not. Could she be upset about the fact that it was a woman I brought home? Akitsu and I don't really have that sort of relationship for her to be upset over something like that. What exactly is our relationship? We clearly aren't a couple and we still seem a bit awkward to say that we're friends. What are we to each other? What ever it may be, I can't say that we haven't been through a lot together; after all, we did agree to live together. Now we have this other woman who even insisted she sleep in the same room as us. I protested and looked for Akitsu for her opinion but she was no where to be found. I argued that she would be more comfortable having her own room as it would be cramped with three people in a small room.

Perhaps I should have been more considerate, but given the circumstances it doesn't really seem like I had much of a choice as I unexpectedly found out just before I went to bed. To think there could be such things as aliens on our planet. and physically superior ones at that. How on earth the founder of MBI was able to take control of them and subject them to this so-called 'game' I will never know. Even if he does virtually own Japan he is still a mere mortal. I wonder if Akitsu would believe any of this; would it make it easier to accept Musubi if she knew the truth? Perhaps not but I can't be sure about that. Either way, I hope she comes around soon, she disappeared since I got home, hardly greeting me at all or Musubi for that matter. I'll have to touch ground with her again tomorrow; I have off from work so I have a pretty good opportunity coming up soon. Maybe we can all spend the day together. We should all get to know each other; Musubi already seems to be getting along with the other tenants. I hope Akitsu comes to bed soon, I can't believe I've already gotten too used to her sleeping next to me. It seems a little cold with out her here.

* * *

I made myself scarce shortly after Minato-sama arrived with the Sekirei he had winged earlier today. If she had seen me she would have definitely noticed that I was a Sekirei and most likely blabbed about it. I don't want Minato-sama to know but it's only a matter of time. He hasn't noticed the Sekirei crest on Musubi's back just yet but once he sees it, he will surely make the connection. The professor contacted Minato shortly before he went to bed, as I thought he would. He explained most of the rules of the game as well as what we Sekirei are. I made sure I was no where to be found during this time. Had I been there I would have most likely been exposed by the professor. Fortunately as I am a discarded number, he doesn't seem to care much about keeping tabs on me.

Now that Minato is an Ashikabi more Sekirei will be prone to be winged by him, but I suppose it matters not at this point. He is already past the point of no return. Perhaps now it would be better for him to wing as many Sekirei as he can. Minato will need all the protection he can get. Living at this inn with that other Sekirei will play in our favor, there aren't many who could challenge her. This place is a safe house. But it may as well be a prison. We can no longer escape the city, not as we are now, we would need greater numbers. I wonder what my place will be in the future.

I wonder what the time is; Minato and his new Sekirei must be asleep by now. I've been up on the roof top for quite some time now. You can't really see the stars here in a city like this. The moon looks kind of lonely by itself, even if it does shine brightly. I should head on to bed now, I wonder if Minato is sharing his room with his Sekirei. I'll just ask Miya-sama for another room.

* * *

As Akitsu went on to bed she ran into the landlady. When they met she asked for her own and when question as to why she replied that she did not want to disturb Minato and his rightful Sekirei. Upon hearing this Miya explained that Musubi had her own room and currently Minato was sleeping alone. Feeling too tired to ponder as to why the sleeping arrangements were too formal given the circumstances; Akitsu went off to join Minato. Before leaving Miya said that Akitsu had no need to worry, she already had a place in Minato's heart. As Akitsu questioned what Miya meant by that, she simply stated that she would realize it on her own one day when she was ready.

Much to Akitsu's surprise Minato was still awake when she entered the room. "Where have you been this whole time Akitsu? I've been worried you hadn't been feeling well, you didn't stay for dinner."

"My apologies Minato-sama, I simply went out for some fresh air. I was not feeling hungry at the time so I did not eat. Have you been awake this whole time Minato-sama?"

"I haven't been able to fall asleep for some reason." Minato replied, looking down in embarrassment as his cheeks became hot, grateful that the poor lighting would not reveal him. "I might have trouble waking up in the morning; do you think you can wake me up?"

"Of course Minato-sama." She replied as she lied down next to Minato under the covers.

"Thanks Akitsu, wake me up after breakfast, I won't be having any."

"Breakfast is an essential meal to start of the day; your body will need the energy, especially with the field of work you are involved in." Minato chuckled lightly to himself.

"Don't worry about me I'll have a big lunch, an early one at that." Minato replied as he shifted onto his side ready to drift off to sleep.

"_How can I not worry?" _Akitsu thought to herself. "Very well then." She responded in her typical cold monotone voice. She wrapped her arm around Minato's waist and pressed herself up to his body. "What would you like for your lunch tomorrow?" She did not receive a reply as Minato fell asleep almost immediately. Akitsu placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat lightly as his chest rose and fell in rhythm. _"I wish I could bare your crest just as she does Minato. But I suppose... having this privilege with you… is nice as well. I wonder if that crest feels as warm as this." _Akitsu placed her hand under Minato's shirt and onto his bare chest as she ran it in a circular motion over his torso. She eventually fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.

* * *

A/N: I really should write more but I want to space things out just a bit. I'll commit myself more to the next chapter but this one was just to get me back into a rhythm where my ideas can flow. The next one will be much longer with more plot development. Thanks for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so not too many reviews as expected. I didn't really write much and so I won't complain much. I like to space out my chapters for this fic to maximize how many hits and reviews I get. I won't do that with the past chapter which is why I got to work on the next chapter the very next day. The next chapter will be spaced out just so I can get those reviews, but not a year long gap I promise.

* * *

"_Thanks Akitsu, wake me up after breakfast, I won't be having any."_

"_Breakfast is an essential meal to start of the day; your body will need the energy, especially with the field of work you are involved in." Minato chuckled lightly to himself._

"_Don't worry about me I'll have a big lunch, an early one at that." Minato replied as he shifted onto his side ready to drift off to sleep._

"_How can I not worry?" Akitsu thought to herself. "Very well then." She responded in her typical cold monotone voice. She wrapped her arm around Minato's waist and pressed herself up to his body. "What would you like for your lunch tomorrow?" She did not receive a reply as Minato fell asleep almost immediately. Akitsu placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat lightly as his chest rose and fell in rhythm. "I wish I could bare your crest just as she does Minato. But I suppose... having this privilege with you… is nice as well. I wonder if that crest feels as warm as this." Akitsu placed her hand under Minato's shirt and onto his bare chest as she ran it in a circular motion over his torso. She eventually fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing._

* * *

"Minato-sama wake up, you're going to be late to work." As Minato stirred awake he felt a weight on his chest. As his eyes fluttered open his eyes were met with a pair of blue ones that had just the slightest hint of melancholy and apathy to them.

"Thanks for waking me up Akitsu, I don't know how long I would have slept if you hadn't woken me." As he tried to get up he realized that Akitsu was actually lying down on his chest, her chest pressed against his. "Uh you can get up now too." Minato said chuckled nervously at the suggestive and embarrassing scene. "If the landlady sees this she might-"

"Might find out that you two are conducting yourselves inappropriately?" Minato flinched as he was cut off by the woman in question. "You know that I do not tolerate such behavior in my inn correct?"

"Miya-san it's not what it looks like!" Minato pleaded desperately as Akitsu took her time getting off maintaining her usual bored expression. Minato's plea was ignored cruelly as he and Akitsu were both disciplined with a wack on the head from the landlady's soup ladle.

"Such relations outside a married couple are inexcusable Minato, Akitsu." Miya chastised.

'_Married couple?'_ Akitsu thought in confusion.

"Should it happen again you two will have separate rooms, understand me?" Minato hung his head in defeat as he and Akitsu mumbled their apologies. "Now get ready for work Minato, your going to be late. You're fortunate that Musubi managed to prepare you a breakfast you can eat on the way, I would not have prepared you something with the way you have been breaking the rules lately." As Minato expressed his astonishment at the touching gesture from his new friend Akitsu bit her lip.

Minato quickly changed into his work clothes and headed towards the bathroom for his morning hygienic rituals. Upon entering the bathroom he discovered the naked back of his Sekirei, Musubi, as she was preparing a bath for herself.

"Gomen Musubi-chan!"

"Minato-sama, good morning! Are you heading for work?" she asked innocently, without given a second thought to the fact that she, a woman, was naked in front of Minato, a man. The encounter had a similar feeling of the first morning Minato and Akitsu had with the lack of understanding of etiquette, only it was a bit more… light spirited.

"Excuse me; I'll get out of your way!" Minato exclaimed flustered, face a deep shade of red. "Thanks for the breakfast Musubi; I'll see you when I get home!" leaving a confused Musubi behind Minato ran for the door after picking up his lunch from Akitsu in the kitchen, saying goodbye to her as well.

Akitsu bit her lip again at a missed opportunity. But it was not as if she could not get another chance later when Minato returns. She wished that she had more time that morning and was not confident about her performance. Without the assistance from the landlady she would not even attempted as it could have resulted in disastrous consequences. She would have to wait until later before she could discover what the fruits of her labor had yield.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of Akitsu's breasts on my chest, got scolded by the landlady, saw Musubi naked, and now I'm trying to eat my breakfast while running to get to work on time while running across busy streets avoiding cars… what a day, and it's only morning. I don't understand why Musubi didn't really mind that I saw her completely naked. Most women would freak out and break a man's morning wood for intruding on them while they were in the bath, but she wasn't fazed at all. I hope she doesn't get me into any trouble with the landlady, Akitsu has been a handful with her nonchalant attitude but an innocent ignorance would be the death of me. But I suppose it really isn't her fault, she seems like a complete air head. As cute as that is it will only get somewhat bothersome eventually.

From what I recall from the professor these Sekirei are suppose to be fighting one another until there is only one standing. For that to be true there have to be some really strong Sekirei out there, but Musubi doesn't really seem too different from an ordinary woman. Is she really fit for this sort of thing? By genetics she should technically she should be born for that sort of thing, but she seems far too innocent. Judging from the spectacle I witnessed the day we ran into each other, it would seem that different Sekirei have different powers and abilities, which are brought to their fullest potential when a Sekirei has obtained an 'Ashikabi', and a 'Norita' is recited. It sounds like I've gotten myself in some messed up stuff and I don't know what's going to happen now.

The actual winging of a Sekirei is done with a kiss, which would kind of literally explain the little light show after Musubi and I became partners. The ritual is also activated the same way. I wonder what that says about these so called Sekirei. What about their biology causes such dramatic differences in ability? I've been told that Sekirei would feel who their so called destined Ashikabi is once they meet. They react in some weird way; I guess that's what Musubi meant when she said she felt 'hot'. I was thinking of asking her more about it but I don't think I'll get any detailed information about it. However… this morning in the bathroom, before I had a massive nosebleed I noticed the Sekirei crest they talked about. Most of the Sekirei have the crest on the back of their necks. If another Sekirei recites that little chant on that crest, the Sekirei loses her abilities. But the symbol itself, even though I didn't get a good look, I could have sworn it was exactly the same symbol as the tattoo on Akitsu's forehead. No I'm sure of it, they were exactly the same!

I stop for a moment, to catch my breathe, and because of the shear magnitude of what I just realized. Akitsu is a Sekirei; this whole time we've been together she didn't tell me. Why? Why was it that she did not try to be winged? Could it have something to do with what she said the night we met?

I arrived at the construction site as I began to piece things together. I only have suspicions but I break out in a cold sweat as I think of all the different possibilities. Akitsu said that she was no longer useful. Could there have been something different about her from all the other Sekirei? If that were the case what did that kid want with her? While most Sekirei are winged by someone they react with, the professor said that because a simple kiss is all that is needed to wing a Sekirei, they can be forcefully winged. Was that what that brat wanted to do? Was he even aware of the fact that there could have been something potentially wrong with Akitsu that could put her at a disadvantage? He had to of at least known the fact that she was a Sekirei, meaning he was an Ashikabi. Even with all that taken into consideration, why did she not tell me anything about Sekirei in the first place? Could there be more to this 'game' than mere 'friendly' competition to see who is the strongest.

I tried to work through the day as best I could but I could not escape the unsettling feeling I got from all the things I was thinking about. I might have gotten myself into something troublesome and potentially dangerous. The more I pondered on these things the more I wanted to talk to Akitsu about them. I can't really tell from her facial expressions, whether it was simply her apathetic attitude towards the things around her or a genuine fear; could she have been trying to protect me from all this from the beginning by keeping quiet this whole time? I wanted to know, I wanted to learn more as soon as I could. I worked through lunch so I could finish faster. Normally it would be difficult to work like this on an empty stomach, but my mind was elsewhere the entire day. Akitsu has some explaining to do.

* * *

Later that evening as Minato walked the public park on his way home, he saw quite a number of MBI vehicles at the main gate. Now these were not merely police cars armored vehicles intended for transporting assault teams. The park itself was not destroyed by anything remotely artificial or man made but by what was surely a showcase of the awe-inspiring power of nature itself. It was an unconceivable overgrowth of the plant life of the park that was at fault for the odd spectacle.

The MBI squad men were merely keeping civilians from entering the inhospitable jungle, at least that what it would look like at first glance. Minato suspected that there was also a division inside the overgrowth investigating the scene for any clues that could lead to the cause of the overgrowth… and any other activity that may have occurred. Minato noticed that some of the bush had been damaged and scorched. Nothing was actually burnt by some kind of fire, but there were parts that were blackened, as if hit on impact.

Minato didn't stick around long. He assumed there would be a story on the spectacle later that evening on the news. It was time to head home after a long day of work, an empty stomach, and a troubled mind. He didn't know what he wanted more, sleep… or to see Akitsu.

"She was really young, that girl at the park."

"Yes she was, and she was winged by one of the more powerful Ashikabi's as well. He already has an ex member of the disciplinary squad."

"An unfortunate fate, to fall into the hands of spoiled child merely looking for something to entertain him with."

"The child had a vital counterpart. She is still unable to control her power fully; her 'brother' as she says has the appropriate tools to maintain her. Perhaps with an Ashikabi they will stabilize a bit more, but I can't say for sure as she was forcibly winged, no telling what that will do to someone her age."

"No doubt her brother will go looking for her. Hopefully he will not fall prey to the same fate as she has. This Ashikabi will prove to be quite the nuisance if he obtains his powers as well. A sad nigh this is." A door is heard being opened followed by a 'tadaima'. "Minato-san is home late."

"Miya-san, good evening." Minato greets, exhausted but politely. "Good evening Matsu-san"

"Good evening Minato-san, and welcome home." Miya greets warmly with a genuine smile.

"Good evening Minato-san!" Matsu greets with a giggle of perversion. "You must be feeling tired after a long day of hard work. Would you like to take a hot bath? I could wash your-", Matsu was unable to finish describing the latest of her fantasies as her head was met violently with Miya's legendary soup ladle.

"Plotting to deliberately disobey my rules right in front of me? Do you believe that I am so far along in my years that I would not hear, Matsu-chan?"

"Of course not Miya-san, I was merely joking!" Matsu cowered as the hanyo mask appeared behind Miya. Minato decided to take the opportunity to leave as Miya's attention was focused on Matsu. God knows who else could fall victim to her wrath.

"Minato-sama! Welcome home!" Minato was greeted with a monstrous bear hug by the innocent Sekirei known as Musubi. Minato desperately tried to break free for fear that the landlady would stumble upon the scene and find something 'questionable' about. After the scolding she gave to Matsu, surely she would not be forgiving.

"Good evening Musubi-chan." Gasping for air, he managed to break free somehow.

"I missed you Ashikabi-sama! Was work difficult today?" Musubi asked with a cheerful expression and a gleam in her eyes. Her smile was radiant and proof of the fact that she had far too much energy for this time of night. Although Minato could not lie; it was all very refreshing.

"I missed you as well Musubi, and well no more than usual. However it was strenuous as it is normally is. All I really want to do is sleep for now."

"You look it. I went ahead and prepared your futon for you. Rest up to regain your strength, that way you can enjoy your day off tomorrow."

"Thank you for the thought, I appreciate it. By the way, have you seen Akitsu?"

"Akitsu-san? I believe she's outside."

"Thank you Musubi, good night." Minato heads toward his room, sliding the door open, but keeping the lights off. The moonlight is enough to illuminate the walkway outside the rooms that have back entry. The light was bright enough to see the outline of a woman's body sitting down on the path.

* * *

I hear Minato-sama enter the room behind me. I didn't go out to greet him as he arrived, as much as I wanted to. For some reason I couldn't face him. It was the strangest feeling, as if he had discovered a truth that was purposely kept hidden from him, and was angry about it. The door directly behind me slides open and Minato sits down next to me, but doesn't look at me. He has something he wants to talk about. It should have been made obvious after this morning.

"Hello Akitsu." I hear him say. It wasn't a greeting, it didn't feel like one. Saying it just to be said, merely wanting to skip over the formalities.

"Hello Mina-" he cuts me off.

"I've wanted to ask you something, Akitsu, since this morning actually." I knew it. There was way I would have been able to hide it, and now he's upset that I did.

"About the Sekirei plan? Or about me being a Sekirei?"

"The latter actually. Why didn't you tell me about it? I mean this whole time we've been together and not once did you mention anything. Didn't you think I at least had the right to know?" It's hard to notice, but I could hear his tone gradually getting sharper ever so slightly as his speech became faster with each word he spoke. His attention was focused fully on me

"I'm sorry, Minato-sama, I thought it would be best if you didn't know about any of it. That way you couldn't be held accountable for anything and you wouldn't have to be part of this. But when you winged Musubi, that all became impossible." I fidget uncomfortably. Minato was hardly ever upset over anything. He would normally just let things roll right off his back. I suppose this isn't something that he can just let go.

"Aren't you a Sekirei? When you and I met wasn't I already involved in all this? That Mikogami brat, he was an Ashikabi too wasn't he? He saw us together, you left with me, and all of his Sekirei saw it happen. Wasn't I already involved in all this when that happened?" He's nearly glaring at me right now, eyebrows furrowed.

"Not necessarily. You see, as you may have guessed, I am a bit different from the other Sekirei."

"The crest on your forehead, what does it mean?" As I thought, I still don't want to tell him. I don't have much of a choice here, not if I want Minato to trust me again. I didn't want to tell him about this part of me.

"I'm a broken product, I told you that once before. I am not truly part of the 'project' for one main reason; I can not recite a Norita, therefore I can not be winged and can not have an Ashikabi." I look down and away. It wasn't my fault, the doctors said, they couldn't figure out why I am like this. None the less, I can't help but feel ashamed about it.

"So, because of that, it was likely that MBI wouldn't contact us, as I wouldn't technically be an Ashikabi?" I nod my head yes, as that was what I truly believed, or rather hoped was true. His tone has softened a bit.

"That is correct Minato, you could never be my Ashikabi, or anyone else for that matter." My voice is barely louder than a whisper as I finished that last statement. I felt my strength leaving me as a said it.

"Well if that were the case… why didn't you just leave? I mean I'm not stupid, I could tell that this 'project' isn't simply a test of strength. I'm sure there are those that would take it further than that. If that's true, why would you stay?" I don't want to look at him, I don't want to face him, I don't want him to see me right now.

"I wanted to be next to you Minato. You said that I could stay next to you." An awkward silence falls between us. I don't know why I said that. Sure he did tell me that but I can't throw that in his face, not when I've been lying to him all this time. "Perhaps I should go. I've given you enough trouble as it is." I close my eyes waiting for a response waiting for anything. I feel my heart pounding in my throat as I'm met with silence. I pick myself up getting ready to go. My throat hurts. Before I can leave though, Minato grabs my hand. My heart skips a beat.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay, for however long you want. I won't send you away." I almost don't even realize it; Minato is now standing behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, hands clasped over mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that. I almost wished it would never end. His body made me feel warm, something I never get to feel, being the Sekirei of ice. I don't ever want to forget this feeling, nothing could ever replace it.

* * *

We went to bed without saying anything to each other. I wanted to know what was going on in his mind. I know he isn't asleep. His breathing hadn't changed so I knew he was awake. We made it through the one thing I feared above most and so I am glad, but I still wanted to ask him something. I still wanted to know.

"Minato-sama, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How did you like your lunch today?"

"I didn't have it. I worked through lunch to get back home sooner. I gave it to someone. I think his name was Seo or something."

"Oh… ok." It's just as well I suppose. It probably would not have tasted good since I made it. I've never prepared a meal before so it could not have been good. I shifted back over to my futon and turn my back. My throat hurts.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? Please review.


End file.
